Saute - mouton
by Raven's Queen
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre, nos personnages retournent à Poudlard pour continuer leurs études, en paix. Malheureusement, la vie de ces petits élèves modèles sera légèrement dérangée par un Dumbledore toujours aussi emporté par le rapprochement des maisons. Non, sérieusement. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon petit jeu compétitif pour remettre l'école sur de bonnes bases ?


Bonjour à toutes (et à tous). Voilà le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction, que j'espère, vous appécierez.

Disclaimer : Le plot est à moi, les personnage à Merlin ! Euh … non. Ils sont à JK Rowling … malheureusment. :/

'Il ne se taira donc jamais ? On a faim, nous !' répétait Ron pour la 14ème fois depuis le début du discours de Dumbledore. Harry, faute d'occupation sensée, avait commencé à compter.

'Ronald Weasley ! On ne parle pas des professeurs ainsi !' Vociféra Hermione. 'C'est … c'est … ' elle cherchait ses mots, sous le regard amusé d'Harry. 'c'est contre nature !' chuchota – elle.

'Pff, tu parles.' répondit Ron, ennuyé. 'C'est pas parce que tu voues un culte à tes profs chéris qu'on est obligé de te suivre …' Il s'était lassé du discours et de leur conversation et avait commencé à tripoter Lavande Brown, sa voisine et, à la grande exaspération d'Hermione, petite amie. Après la guerre, Ron avait eu presque autant de popularité que Malfoy auprès des filles. Il était un des seuls roux de l'école, ses mucles étaient assez voyants et le fait qu'il ait été auprès d'Harry pour vaincre Voldemort lui avait fait prendre la grosse tête.

'Et toi, c'est pas parce que tu vous un culte à la poitrine de ta Lav-Lav que l'on doit le respecter plus qu'on ne le devrait.' Répliqua – t elle, acerbe. Ron écarquilla les yeux et Harry s'étouffa à moitié avec sa salive.

Lav-Lav en question, ayant entendu Hermione, s'exclamma outrée, et bien entendu, plus fort que cette dernière ne l'aurait voulut, soit dit en passant, pour qu'une majeure partie de la salle l'entende : ' Oooh ! La sale goule ! C'est pas parce que ma poitrine fait le double de la tienne que tu dois insulter mon Ron-ron ! Regarde toi un peu, on dirait un mec ! Bah !' Elle fit une fausse moue de dégôut.

'Qu'est ce qu'elle est vulgaire…' murmura Harry, mentalement appouvé par Ginny et Ron, qui étaient les seuls à l'avoir entendu. La tomate qu'était devenue Hermione était légèrement trop mortifiée pour réagir.

Ayant entendu le speech de Lavande, la majeure partie de la salle, qui entre temps était devenue la totalité des élève, se tût. Tous avaient rivés les yeux sur cette dernière, qui elle, fixait Hermione, furieuse.

Tout à coup, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny, réalisant l'absurde de la situation, éclatèrent de rire, rejoints par quelques Gryffondors environnants.

Leur rire ne dura pourtant pas longtemps. Il fut, en effet, interrompu par Draco Malfoy, qui depuis 5 ans déjà, n'en manquait pas une pour les ridiculiser. Il s'adressa au petit groupe de Griffondors, mais assez fort pour que la salle entende.

'Ha, vous avez entendu Brown ? Dent – de – castor en aurait des petits ! C'est qu'elle se cache bien ! Moi, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle transporte de vrais obus là – haut, d'après ce que j'ai vu au bord du lac pendant la fête de fin d'année, l'année dernière ! ' Fier de sa remarque, il afficha son fameux sourire en coin et ricana, aussitôt imité par sa cour.

'Il suffit !' Cria Mc Gonagall, éffarée de la tenue de ses élèves. 'Mr. Malfoy et Miss Brown, dans mon bureau à 20 heures, aujourd'hui !'

Mais Harry, lui, ne l'entendait pas comme çà. Il était bien décidé à sauver l'honneur de son amie :

'Eh, Malfoy ! Depuis quand tu mates Hermione ?' Lança – t – il, moqueur.

Le 'Prince des Serpentards' le regarda bouche – bée. Après quelques secondes, Hermione en profita pour renchérir :

'Le serpent pert sa langue, Malfoy ?'

Des élèves avaient commencé à pouffer à sa remarque, mais ils furent vite tût par leur professeur.

'Miss Granger, Mr. Potter ! Vous aussi, je vous attend ! Je retire 50 points à la maison Griffondor pour troubles et 40 points à la maison Serpentard pour provocation !'

Malfoy allait répliquer, mais il fût interrompu par Albus Dumbledore, qui regardait la scène depuis le début, amusé.

'Allons, allons, les enfants. Poudlard a survécu au mage noir en personne, n'allons pas semer la zizanie au travers de l'école à cause de nos différentes maisons, n'est ce pas ?' Sans attendre de réponde, il continua. 'C'est donc de cela que je voulais parler, avant de me faire vulgairement interrompre.' Il lança un regard appuyé à Lavande, qui rougit de gêne, avant de reporter son attention à la salle, désormais attentive. 'Pour célébrer la victoire du bien sur le mal, l'école organisera un nouveau bal de Noël.' De nombreux applaudissements fusèrent dans la salle. Dumbledore attendit poliment que les élèves se calment et reprit. 'Je voudrais néanmoins que les nés moldus soient bien plus respectés qu'il ne l'étaient avant la guerre et que nos connaissances sur le monde moldu s'étendent plus. C'est pourquoi les cours d'étude des moldus seront obligatoires pour tout le monde, à partir de la deuxième année.' Des rechignements se firent entendre, principalement à la table des Serpentards, mais ils furent aussitôt tûs par un geste de Dumbledore. 'Je comprend que cela ne vous enchante guère, c'est pourquoi le corps enseignant a aussi prévu quelque chose de plus intéressant pour vous.' Il prit un air malicieux. 'L'école entière participera à un jeu. Il s'agit d'un jeu qui unifiera les maisons, et je compte bien sur vous pour y participer et y donner le plus possible. Cependant, je ne vous en dit pas plus. Les règles du jeu seront affichés sur une tableau installé dans le parc demain après midi, vers 15 heures !' Il s'interrompit, attendant la réaction de ses élèves. Certains avaient l'air assez impatient de voir de quoi le jeu retournait, d'autres restaient indifférents, mais une majorité de la salle faisait la tête, visiblement pas très enchanté. Devant le manque de réaction de ses élèves, Dumbledore sourit de plus belle. Il allait s'amuser … et comment …

En voulant mettre un terme à cette morne humeur, il s'exclama : 'Sur ce, assez bavardé. Bon appétit, chers élèves !'

Voilà, voilà. Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment … bien. Ni long d'ailleurs. Oui, il est même très court. J'espère tout de même qu'il est potable :p

Je l'ai relu et je dois franchement dire que je n'en suis pas forcément très fière, mais bon, ce n'est que le premier chapitre ! Je compte bien me rattraper sur la suite de la fiction. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitres il y aura, mais elle ne s'arrêtera sûrement pas aux 10 Chapitres. Enfin, bon …

Heihjyop !

Ranven's Queen.


End file.
